When You've Got Nothing Left
by Laura Louise
Summary: Eric and Lily went through Initiation together and found moments in secret corners together, but Eric ended it after they were members, it's been 2 years and Lily's moved on, what will happen when she starts her leader-in-training, and has to face her past which she ran from and never talked about.
1. Chapter 1

_Lily P.O.V_

Walking into the meeting was nerve wracking as this was Lily's first meeting as a leader-in-training, it only took 2 years but she was there and ready, a year of training and she'll be a fully fledged dauntless leader.

The worst part of this meeting was that Eric Coulter was there, luckily he wasn't sat next to her but still even being in the same room as him was difficult after their history in initiation with dark corners and stolen moments but those times are gone they ended the moment they passed and Four turned down leadership and it was offered to Eric.

The meeting was about the change in this year's initiation which the lowest will be cut and the dauntless born and transfers will fight each other for the ranks in the first stage. After the meeting, Lily was one of the last ones to leave and was gathering up her papers and phone and turned to leave.

"How'd you find your first meeting?" The familiar unmistakable voice of Eric said.

"It was alright, but if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be" and with that she turned around with a flick of her long blond with blue tipped hair and left.

With a sigh she opened her flat door where she saw Sam cooking dinner which smelt amazing.

"Hey honey" he said as she walked through the door.

"Hey" she kissed his cheek "how was your day?" She poured herself a glass of wine from the fridge.

"Was okay, nothing happened past the wall, how was the meeting?" He asked while dishing up the spag bol. They both picked up a plate and moved to the table.

"Interesting, but I can't talk about it"

Her and Sam had met after her initiation when she was on patrol and they started dating a few months after. After they had finished eating and done the washing up they went to bed, Lily's mind still thinking about the meeting and the new rules for initiation.

o.O.o

_Flashback_

_She was being dragged along a corridor by her hand, Eric had woken her up in the night and they'd snuck out the initiates room to find a dark corner._

_They got to their usual alcove and Eric pushed her against the wall and kissed her forcefully which she didn't object to, his hands had trailed down to her ass where hers were in his hair and on his neck. Eric had moved from her mouth to her neck and she let out a small moan which was enough for him to bit at her neck and he let out a low growl from the back of his throat._

_o.O.o_

_Eric P.O.V_

He hadn't really seen Lily in a while, but seeing her in that meeting was different than just seeing her in passing in the pit or the cafeteria. Sure he was the one to end it but that was because he was driven, and wanted to do well and show everyone he deserved the leadership role as some of the others didn't think he did and that Four should have really gotten it.

Today was the choosing ceremony, unfortunately because the meeting was yesterday it didn't give enough time for him to tell Four about the new rules for initiation. He went to his kitchen and found his latest conquest making herself a coffee.

"Morning" she said in a singsong voice, the cheeriness of her voice annoyed him. He grunted as a response. She finished her coffee and left his flat. At least he didn't have to kick her out, she knew the arrangement. He had a shower and then his morning coffee, got changed and headed to the members entrance ready to meet the initiates.

_Lily P.O.V_

The initiates has all jumped off the roof and split up into transfer and dauntless born and had the tour. Lily and Sam had gone down to the cafeteria to have dinner. The transfers were easy to spot as they all had the same outfits on and looked confused, a few sat near Four, who had his constant look between boredom and annoyance, Lily sat opposite him and Sam next to her.

"Hey Lily" he greeted.

"Hey Four, how do the initiates look?" Four gave a shrug and took a sip of his drink "I don't want to hear about your old factions. You're dauntless now" he said to the initiates who'd sat near him who were talking about where they'd come from. The one who was sat next to him with her hair in a bun, _Abnegation, _Lily thought.

"Were you a transfer too?" She asked.

"Really? What makes you think you can talk to me?" Four asked.

"It must be because you're so approachable" Sam's hand shot up to his face to stop the laughter, Lily hit him in the leg under the table, Four gave a side eye to Sam before leaving.

**A.N. Thanks for reading, hope you like this story, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. A shorter chapter this one. Also I was gonna try and post weekly (or daily), but I'm too exited and love the story.**

_Eric P.O.V_

Why was she in his head again? He'd fought so hard to get her to see him for how he saw himself, an ambitious, grumpy, asshole who can't do or be in relationships. Seeing her in fleeting was one thing but in the meeting it was different, strange, something he didn't think he'd have to deal with.

He was up earlier than usual, he wanted to get a quick workout in before starting to train the initiates. It was 5 in the morning when he got to the training room, when he walked in he heard someone using the punching bags, he walked over then stopped dead in his tracks when he knew who it was.

"Lily?" It was shock and confusion in his tone.

"Um… hi… sorry I can leave" she made for her bag.

"No it's fine just wondering what you were doing in here? Training starts today"

"I'm always here at this time, everyday why are you here so early?"

"Oh, well just wanted to do a workout before training, we could go back to old days and go a few rounds" he pointed towards the mat she gave a little shrug and headed over to the mat and Eric followed.

They were in the training room for about an hour as Eric needed to get ready for training, they only had 3 fights, Eric won 2 and Lily the other, they were equally matched, her morning exercises were keeping her in shape, she looked amazing in her sports bra and leggings.

o.O.o

_Lily P.O.V_

After her run in with Eric in the training room she went back to her flat and had a shower, Sam had already left for work and left a note on the counter '_I'll see you tonight x' _he was so sweet, she put on her black jeans and vest top and headed to her office.

Her office wasn't much, it was small with no windows with just a desk and a chair, there was a pile of files on her desk with a note that said:

'_transfers, read through to help Eric and put into database._

_Max'_

She started looking through the files of transfers. There was also a list of the jumpers in order on her computer to help figure out the fights, the first one on the pile was 'Beatrice 'Tris' Prior' Lily instantly recognised her and the girl from dinner last night. She read through and updated the files on the dauntless database

'_Faction of origin: Abnegation.'_

She knew it.

'_Faction of choice: Dauntless_

_Status: Initiate_

_Place in jump: 1st_

_Test result: Abnegation (Input manually)' _

The list of information went on with point like date of birth, parents, siblings and doctors history.

After she'd finished adding the transfers Sarah, Max's assistant, gave her the Dauntless born files. She didn't leave her office except for lunch which was a quick grab of food before heading back, after she'd finished all of them it was nearly 9 and she needed a drink.

The pub was still open so she went inside to grab a Bacardi and coke, because she needed something strong. After she had her drink and paid she noticed Eric sat at a table alone and she decided to join him.

"Hello" she smiled at him.

"Hi" he smiled back.

"Rough first day of training?" She pointed at the scotch in his hand.

"You can say that, how were the files?"

"This is a triple" she laughed as she sat down opposite him.

"Did I say you could sit down?" The cold exterior was back.

"Well too bad" she said "I've sat down now" she took a sip of her drink and closed her eyes in the relief for the alcohol, Eric gave a little snicker at this and she stuck her tongue out at him.

**A.N. Hope you liked this chapter, interesting things to come in the next couple of chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Another short one, hope you enjoy.**

_Eric P.O.V_

They were still in the pub when John started closing it down for the night. Eric was trying to get her to leave because Lily had had one or two too many.

"But I don't wanna go home" She slurred as Eric was dragging her out.

"Lily you have to, we both have work tomorrow and it's midnight, Sam's probably worried about you!"

The conversation went on like this until they reached her door, Eric knocked, it took a while for Sam to open the door, but when he did he had a very confused look on his face, which was understandable as Eric had picked Lily up after she sat in the corridor on the way and refused to move so her put her over his shoulder and carried her home.

"Um what happened?" Sam asked.

"I think that's fairly obvious" Eric said coldly as he placed her on the sofa.

"What did you do?" He asked with a pissed off look on his face.

"Nothing, we bumped into each other in the pub after hard days and she drank a few too many" and with that he left.

_Lily P.O.V_

Lily woke up the next day on the sofa with the worst headache, she looked at her phone, she'd missed her morning workout, she also had a text from Eric '_hey, hope you're feeling okay, when you're awake come down to the training room for the initiates' _she groaned, put her phone on charge, showered and got herself ready for the day, grabbed a bottle of water and left the flat, on the way to the training room she grabbed a bacon butty to help with the crappiness she felt and ate it on the way.

As she walked into the training room she noticed it was just Eric in there.

"Fours taken them for their run" he said while facing the board. She placed her bag on the floor next to the board and gave a smile to Eric.

"Why did you summon me here?" she asked while folding her arms and half leaning against the board, he turned to look at her their faces were inches apart.

"Were gonna show the initiates a fight. With no conceding" he seemed authoritative which Lily hadn't seen on him, he was a grumpy bastard.

"We?" Lily stared at him.

"Yes. We" he pointed at her then him and then to the mat. She still looked shocked when the initiates lead by Four entered back into the training room.

"Everyone gather round" Eric waited till they'd all walked towards the board. "Now you're going to start real fights now" Lily recognised a lot of them from their files "but before we do Lily is here for a demonstration of what we expect from you" he took off his jacket revealing his muscular arms and put it with Lily's bag and walked towards the mat, Lily followed ready to fight him.

There was no countdown to the beginning of the fight, as soon as Lily stepped onto the mat Eric rounded at her with a kick, Lily just managed to dodge his attack and went for his stomach, which was solid. He went for her face and clocked her in the lips which split open an old wound, striking Eric in the nose, she felt where it's had previously been broken. He swung his leg under hers and she feel to the ground, he was bought back his fist aiming for her face, but Lily brought her legs up and put them round his neck, holding him there his hands shot straight to her feet trying to pull them off. Lily looked around at the initiates, they all looked happy that Lily was beating their fearless leader, she needed to let him win. She slightly unnoticeably loosened her grip, Eric looked shocked for a second and gave a little nod he punched the back of her knee which made it buck and lose her grip round his neck and Eric landed one last blow to her temple and she was out.

**A.N. What will happen after the fight? I took inspiration from the proposal scene in Pride and Prejudice and Zombies for the fight scene.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** **Interesting things to come in this chapter! What happens after their fight?**

_Lily P.O.V_

Lily woke up in the infirmary with a headache, a pain in her lip and her knee in a bandage, looking round the room she saw Eric sat in the seat leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands starting at her.

"Why are you here?" She asked sitting up.

"Really?" He looked pissed off at her "you let me win that fight!" His voice was starting to raise.

"Yes" she sighed "yes I did!" Her voice also raising.

"Why would you do that?" He was standing up now next to her bed looking down at her.

"Did you see the look on the initiates faces?" He shook his head "well I did and they looked relieved that I was kicking your ass! They've known you a day, are you really that much of an asshole to them?"

Suddenly his lips came crashing down onto hers, she was shocked at first, confused but memories of the stolen moments came flooding back and she melted into it, the kiss lasted a few minutes then she remembered Sam and him waiting for her back at their flat. She pushed Eric off her and he looked confused.

"I… I have to go" she stumbled and got off the bed and limped her way out and back to her flat, leaving Eric alone and confused in the infirmary.

o.O.o

_Eric P.O.V_

Why had he done that? Lily was right, he was an asshole, she had a boyfriend and he just kissed her! She had to hate him now, no more than he hated himself. After that fight which he used as an excuse to see her, it's all he wanted to do but kiss her. Eric poured himself half a glass of whisky and downed the thing then headed to bed, just to try and forget that it ever happened.

o.O.o

_Lily P.O.V_

She was still thinking about the kiss when she woke up and absentmindedly touched her lips, Sams arm was over her waist, she turned around in the bed to face him. She hadn't really seen him in days and she wanted to feel close to him, putting her hand on the side of his face he started to stir.

"Morning" she smiled at him.

"Morning" he smiled back kissing her forehead.

She kissed him trying to feel something she had started to feel they were losing, he tightened his grip and pulled her close. She gave a little moan, suddenly Sams alarm went off and Sam groaned as he rolled over to turn it off. He got out the bed and got ready for his day, giving Lily a kiss before leaving.

Lily got ready for her day and headed towards her office, where she found Eric sat at her desk waiting for her.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked coldly as she walked behind her desk to sit.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after yesterday" his eyes were starting at her desk.

"I'm fine, had to explain what happened to Sam when I got home" his eyes shot up to look at her.

"What did you tell him?" He was worried.

"That you'd asked me to come to the training room to show the initiates a fight and that I'd ended up in the infirmary"

"Is that all you told him?"

"Yes" she shot back "I'm not going to tell him" she whisper yelled at him "I don't want to know why but it's not going to happen again! Those days are over!"

"I'm sorry, okay it'll never happen again" he smiled then left. Lily let out a sigh and got on with her day.

**A.N. Ohhhhhh! Things are happeningggg! What will happen if Sam finds out? Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Eric and Lily really get into it in this chapter**

_Eric P.O.V_

Eric returned to training when the fights were underway. Four was stood by the mat and gave Eric an eyebrow raise when he walked into the room.

"How was Lily this morning?" He asked when Eric was next to him.

"What makes you think I've seen her?"

"You forget I know you, you always visited each other in the infirmary after your fights, but I know you'd visit her this morning because you probably did something stupid" Eric shot him a look and went back to the fight.

After training finished he went to the cafeteria to get some dinner where he saw Lily sat at a table with Sam, Tori, Lottie and Four they looked deep in conversation and Eric didn't want to make thing uncomfortable and awkward so opted to get some food and sit at the leaders table, after he'd picked up something to eat he looked over again and he caught eye contact with Lily who smiled.

o.O.o

_Lily P.O.V_

Seeing Eric sit alone at the leaders table after their eye contact was interesting, he looked so alone, but he did always like being alone, he made that perfectly clear 2 years ago.

"So Four" Sam started "how are the initiates looking this year"

"There's one or two who are strong and doing their best but we're doing capture the flag tonight so we'll see how that goes" The conversation then dived into their own initiations and capture the flag, which took up the rest of dinner.

After dinner Lily went and retrieved the paintball guns for tonight's activity, she met Eric in his office to give him the bags, she placed them on the sofa in his office and turned to leave with no conversation but she felt his eyes follow her.

"How are things with you and Sam?" He asked before she got to the door, she stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"They're good, sadly because he's mostly at the wall and I'm here, running errands for you, being in the infirmary because of you, being summoned by you, I'm hardly home when he is"

"You sound a little bitter but I don't know at who" he stood up from his desk with a smirk and walked round it to lean against the other side with his hands holding the edge.

"You're a fucking idiot! You dump me to chase your own selfish goal and road to power, then you ignore me for 2 years and then after PUTTING ME IN THE INFIRMARY YOU BLOODY KISS ME!" She had walked towards him when talking and was now inches from him looking up at him anger in her eyes but Eric was still smirking.

"He what?" The quiet voice of Sam came from the doorway, Lily span towards the door looking scared, Eric's eyes shot up to the door with panic. Sam was stood there holding the door handle to keep himself upright by the looks of things. "Lily, tell me you're lying, tell me he didn't kiss you" his voice still quiet and slightly shaking his head.

"He… he did" with that he was gone, Eric made to step forward "you" she pointed at him "stay here, you have somewhere to be!" She pointed at the bags and left after him.

She arrived at their flat and pushed open the door and Sam was sat on the sofa waiting for her.

"Sam please listen to me!"

"Why should I? You lied to me!"

"How could I have told you? You know of our history!"

"Yes excuse me for thinking he broke up with you two years ago and that you'd moved on!" He let out a sigh and calmed himself and closed his eyes "I think you should go, we're done" and with that he walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Lily stood there looking confused tears streaming down her face, she picked up her bag and left.

**A.N. Sam knows! dun dun dunnnn... What will Lily do now?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. This chapters a little longer than usual. I know I haven't posted in a few day, I've been busy, to make it up there will be two new chapters, as I might not post tomorrow as I turn 22!**

_Lily P.O.V_

After she left she didn't know where she was going, she found herself at the pub, drinking in a booth alone after a few drinks she wanted to keep wondering to try and not think about what happened, she wondered past the tattoo parlour the cafeteria, later on she was outside Eric's flat leaning against the wall knowing he'd still be at capture. She sat on the floor and waited.

o.O.o

_Eric P.O.V_

He returned to his flat after capture and saw her as beautiful as ever sat in front of his door, she didn't see him she was looking through her phone.

"Lily what are you doing here?" He exasperated and she looked up from her phone.

"HEYYYYY ITS THIS DICKHEAD!" She drunkenly slurred "I hate you, you know"

"Yes I know, and I'm not shocked, why are you here and what happened with Sam?" He unlocked his flat and walked in Lily following.

"He dumped me" she started crying and fell into his sofa next to him "and it's all your fault!" She hit his arm.

"What makes you say that?" She sat upright and stared at him

"You're joking right? You knew he was there and you pushed me to say what happend!"

"I didn't know he was there!"

"Oh bullshit!" She said before lying down "I have nowhere to go" and with that she was asleep Eric kissed her on the forehead and placed a blanket over her before going to bed.

o.O.o

_Lily P.O.V_

_One of these days I'm gonna wake up without a headache. _She thought, she hadn't opened her eyes yet because she was afraid to, remember what happened with Sam. Someone planted a kiss on her cheek and she opened her eyes and saw Eric standing up. She groaned and moved the blanket over her head Eric gave a little laugh.

"Why am I here?" She said while getting into a sitting position.

"You were outside my flat when I got back from capture and you blamed me for what happened with Sam" she closed her eyes when he said his name.

"Oh god" she said "what am I gonna do? He broke up with me, that's his flat" she got off the sofa and walked to the kitchen where Eric was cooking some bacon and pancakes.

"You can stay here for as long as you need" Lily thought about this but thought due to the circumstance of her and Sam's break up this probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"Thanks but I can't" she gave him a little kiss on the cheek then turned to the food that Eric had finished preparing.

o.O.o

_Eric P.O.V_

It was probably a good idea that she didn't want to stay at his, but he couldn't help but stare at her when they were eating breakfast, she looked so beautiful, even though she'd slept on his sofa and she still had red eyes from crying.

"You don't have to go to your office today, I'll tell them you're not feeling well, you can spend the day here, to help you feel better"

"That's kind of you but I think I might go to Sam's and get some of my stuff, and put them in my office"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need to do it at some point, I know he's at work"

"Okay, well I've got to go to training, I'll see you later?"

"Maybe" she smiled at him and he ran a hand down her arm and left.

_Lily P.O.V_

Lily did the washing up, in an attempt to be a good guest before picking up her stuff and heading towards her old flat.

She walked in to find an empty bottle of scotch on the breakfast bar, but no glass in sight, she walked to the bedroom to collect her clothes into extra bags she had. Sam was passed out on the bed, so Lily attempt to quietly collect her clothes, she'd come back another day to collect other things round the flat. She heard him stir and decided to leave she quickly got her stuff and left.

People gave her looks as she walked through Dauntless towards her office, with 3 bags. As soon she arrived in her office she put the bags in a corner then started working on the work on her desk.

o.O.o

_Eric P.O.V_

After training was finished for the day Eric headed back to his flat, hoping that Lily was still there, unfortunately she wasn't but she did leave a note on the breakfast bar '_went to get my stuff then went to my office' _and with that note he went to her office to see how she was doing.

As soon as he walked into her office the first thing he noticed was the pile of bags in the corner, he then looked at her. She was sat at her desk her hair in a messy bun and what she's worn and slept in last night she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hello" She said still watching him.

"Hi, I just wanted to make sure you're okay" he walked towards her desk and sat in one of the seats at the desk.

"I'm fine, went and got my clothes" she pointed at the pile of bags "but that's all I could get cause he was still in the flat in bed when I got there"

"He missed his shift?"

"I think so, but there was an empty bottle of scotch on work surface when I got there" Eric let out a sigh.

"Well at least you're okay, where are you staying tonight? My sofas always welcome" he smiled at her.

"Thanks, but I might stay with Lottie"

"Okay, well, shall we go have dinner?"

"Sure" with that she stood up from her desk, grabbed her bag and they headed to the cafeteria.

After they had eaten, Lily headed up to her office, to grab a bag before heading to Lottie's, that's what she told Eric. Even knowing that she was okay and had a place to sleep he couldn't, his mind was on a replay of moments alone or that kiss in the infirmary even just being in her company and wishing she'd kiss him. _What is happening to me? _He thought, he didn't care about people or dreamt about them or even replayed moments, why was this stunning blonde haired strong powerful woman any different?


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I'm officially old, at least I feel old, I know 22 isn't actually old, but I feel it. Anyway hers a little gift of a new chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

_Lily P.O.V_

She had no intention of asking Lottie if she could stay round she had a blanket and her pillow and she made a makeshift bed in the corner of her office, setting an alarm so she could wake up early and make sure no one knew. Especially Eric who would force her to stay with him, and she didn't want that, she couldn't.

o.O.o

_Eric P.O.V_

It had been a few weeks since Lily and Sam's break up and Eric had been too busy with training to make sure Lily was okay, and to see if she's still okay at Lottie's. It was coming to the end of the first stage of initiation so he went to her office to discuss the final fights.

"So I need to discuss the final fights of stage one" he said as he walked in, she was in the corner where the bags still were and was quickly putting a top on, she was already in shorts, the outfit could only be described as pyjamas. After she'd hastily put the top on she turned around.

"Eric! Why didn't you knock?"

"Well I didn't think I needed too, and I'm glad I didn't" He smirked at her, she rolled her eyes and walked towards her desk.

"You lost that opportunity long ago" he was stood still, watching her the smirk had gone from his face.

"The final fights we need to go over them" they looked on her computer and brought up the initiates information in training so far and they worked on the list, afterwards Eric left wondering why she was in pyjamas.

o.O.o

Once the last fight happened, Eric, Four and Lauren walked to his office where they discussed the ranking of the initiates. This took longer than expected and they finished just before midnight, after Four and Lauren left a few minutes later there was a noise outside the door at the lock and then the door opened and Lily walked in, she looked surprised to see him, she had a pillow and blanket with her. They both looked startled.

"Umm… sorry… I'll just…" She got out before backing out the office.

"Wait!" Eric said and she stopped in her tracks and turned around "Why are you sneaking in here?" Her eyes darted to the sofa and back to Eric.

"No reason, doesn't matter, I'll just go" she tried to leave again.

"Have you been sneaking into my office to sleep on the sofa?"

"Well I don't have one" she said awkwardly and while looking at her feet.

"What happened to Lottie? Weren't you going to stay with her?" He'd stood up from his chair.

"I… didn't ask her, I didn't want to annoy anyone"

"Why didn't you ask me? I offered you my sofa!"

"Yeah and I don't get why! We don't talk for two years and it felt like you went out your way to ignore me. Then you start talking to me and summoning me, you kiss me and you say I can sleep on your sofa for as long as I need? I don't understand!" While talking she'd dropped the blanket and pillow and walked towards his desk.

"I didn't go out of my way, I would never do that to you, but it was easier to pretend you didn't exist" he walked round his desk, Lily was watching him worriedly "but seeing you in that meeting changed everything, and I just needed to see you also Four was right, we always visited each other in the infirmary after our fights and I have no excuse for kissing you but you have been on my mind since the meeting" he had placed his hands on her waist and his face was inches from hers looking down at her, she was looking up at him her lips slightly apart.

He slowly closed the gap between them then his lips were on hers. Her hand went to his hair the other on his back, the kiss deepened and Eric picked her up and sat her on his desk still kissing her, his tongue moved against her lip asking entry which she obliged to their tongues swirling, fighting for control, Eric won. He had her and he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon, one of his hands had moved under her top to the middle of her back the other had moved to her thigh where he moved it up and down slowly, she let out a small quiet moan, he also moved his lips from hers to her neck and trailed down her collarbone her grip on his hair tightened as her nails came out and scratched his back under his shirt.

"Eric" she said which made him give a growl from the back of his throat before reclaiming her lips. Suddenly her hand was on his chest and was slightly pushing away. He stopped kissing her and looked confused. "Eric" she said again "I just don't think this is a good idea, we've taken this path before and it didn't end well" she moved her hands from his hair and back and looked at him innocently.

"Things are different now" he said, trying to kiss her again.

"No they're not" she sighed "you are still the asshole who dumped me for power, glory and to chase a dream you thought I'd hold you back from, you are a dick to everyone you meet, I don't think I know one person who likes you or that you've shown any decent manners and respect to, you made Four throw knives at an initiate" he looked shocked that she knew "everyone knows that happened Eric, you are an unkind, dickhead, asshole of a boy, and I wish I'd never met you at times" Eric didn't know what to say, she'd said everything he wanted her to believe 2 years ago.

"Thing are different, than they were 2 years ago, I promise you, I was a self centered jackass who wanted one thing and knew he couldn't fully give you what you wanted! I knew you wanted a relationship, but that was one thing I couldn't do, I'm not wired that way, it was easy during initiation because I knew it had an expiration date and it was nothing serious" she looked shocked and pushed him out the way and walked to her blanket and pillow "but it's all changed now!"

"Yes one thing has changed, you're where you wanted to be, congrats Leader Eric you made it, so glad I didn't slow down your climb up the ladder" Sarcasm was dripping from her voice as she turned and left leaving Eric alone in his office going over the conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** **I am excited about this chapter, things were starting to get good between Lily and Eric now what happens?**

_Lily P.O.V_

Lily had wondered back to her office, where she'd set up the makeshift bed and went to sleep. While she slept her brain kept wondering back to Eric's office and the kiss, how amazing it had been, and being held by his strong muscular frame. She did miss him but finding out he knew they were just and initiation thing hurt.

When she woke there were tears streaming down her face, she must have cried in her sleep. They were announcing the results from the first stage of initiation today, which meant that the initiates had the weekend off. After sorting herself out she went to the cafeteria, she spotted Eric at the leaders table, he saw her looking and they just stared at each other across the room, before Lily turned her head and got some food to go which she ate while wandering around the compound, she missed fresh air and so after she'd gone back for lunch she got on a train with a bottle of whisky and rode it for a bit before jumping off she walked for a bit, enjoying being outside the compound and into a building, she climbed up to its roof and laid down watching the sky and just listening to the city while drinking the bottle she had bought. A few hours must have past because it was suddenly night and the stars were out, but a noise broke the silence of night.

"Lily?" the voice was saying, but she didn't respond she just wanted to lay on the roof a bit longer. "Lily?" the voice came again. Next thing she knew she'd been picked up and was being hugged by someone who was especially muscular and she instantly knew who it was and melted into his hug, hugging him back and kissing his chest. The person kissed her on the top of her head then said something she never thought they'd say.

o.O.o

_Eric P.O.V_

"I love you" Eric whispered so quiet he barely heard it, and hoped that neither did she, seeing her lying on the roof with a empty bottle of whisky next to her was something he didn't want to see, who knows how long she'd been out here, the last time he'd seen her was at breakfast, and after no one had seen her for a few hours after lunch, he went looking for her.

He managed to get her on the train and back to the compound after he'd given her some water and made sure that she was okay, he didn't quite carry her through the compound to his flat, but he might as well have as she kept nearly falling over. Not wanting her out of her sight, he put her on his bed and he slept next to her watching her sleep before going to sleep himself.

o.O.o

_Lily P.O.V_

She hadn't slept on a proper bed for a while and she didn't want to wake up because it was so comfy, but she did roll over and open her eyes slightly and saw a sleeping Eric next to her, she smiled to herself, she may have been drunk last night but she had a very good memory and never forgot things the next day. She extended her arm and stroked his face. "I love you too" she whispered and smiled at him. His hand shot up and held hers where it was his eyes shooting open, he looked scared.

"What did you say?" she scooted closer to him on the bed still smiling.

"I said I love you too"

"Why you adding the too, when have I ever said it?"

"Last night on the roof" she confessed.

"No I didn't" he said with a slight forced chuckle.

"I may have drunk a whole bottle of whisky but I know what you said" she kissed him, he pulled away and got off the bed and faced the wall.

"Why would I say that? You know that's something I can't feel!" She also got off the bed, walked round it and towards him.

"I thought I knew you, Eric, but if you want to live your life closed off from caring for someone, then fine" she turned ready to leave. Eric grabbed her wrist and turned her around and kissed her. She was surprised but soon melted into the kiss Eric's hands were on her ass and picked her up, her legs instantly went round his waist and he pinned her against the wall his hips keeping her in place.

"You think I don't care?" He looked at her and kissed her forehead "I have always cared about you" he kissed her neck she let out a moan and her hand shot up to his hair and pulled, he moved a hand from her ass the top of her jeans which he opened Lily let out a sigh as he slipped a hand between her jeans and underwear and started stroking, Eric had started kissing her again and she moaned into his mouth and Eric was moving his fingers lightly over her core, she needed more she dug her nails into his back gripping hoping he'd understand what she wanted, he removed his hand from her core and moved to the top of her underwear, just as he was about to slip inside them his phone went off, Eric let out an animalistic growl and put her down and strode towards his phone which was on his night stand. Lily looked confused as he answered the phone and left the room, she sorted out her jeans and put her own phone on charge. Eric came back in the room and started changing into his patrol outfit and jacket, he grabbed a gun from under his pillow kissed her forehead and left "I gotta go" was all he said and Lily was stood next to the bed watching it all happen stunned.

o.O.o

_Eric P.O.V_

He didn't want to leave but he had to, he'd been given orders from Max, the unrest in Abnegation caused by the factionless, they're not trained like us dauntless, we are the guards of the city.

"Right" he yelled to the group of people Max had bought in, including Zeke, Shauna and Lauren "there have been calls of unrest in the Abnegation section by the factionless we're to find the the person in charge and make the attack stop!" He looked round the crowd and saw Lily on the outskirts she looked concerned "now let's move out" they all moved forward grabbing guns and heading out the compound Lily was still stood where she was, frozen, staring at him. He moved forward towards her she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in tight, he looked shocked for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist her head was buried into his chest, he pulled away slightly and stroked her hair "I'll be okay" she tilted her head doubtedly "I will, promise" he kissed her forehead and was about to leave but Lily brought him into a kiss, in front of the very few people that were left in the room but he didn't care, the sweet smell of her hair surrounded him and he didn't want to leave but he had to.

After he broke the kiss he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Bit of a shorter chapter this one, but with a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoy!**

_Eric P.O.V_

He got to the Abnegation section and it was absolute chaos! There were houses on fire, guns firing left, right and centre people in ragged clothes running away yelling, he walked forward thinking of Lily back at the compound safe from this madness he was firing his gun off in any direction he could see a factionless in the hopes to stop it. He rounded a corner of a house to change the mag in his gun when Zeke came rounding the other house.

"There's too many of them" he said also changing his mag, blood all over his face and clothes a shallow gash on his upper left arm.

"Have you seen anyone that maybe in charge?" Eric asked holding Zeke. He simply shook his head but Shauna who also came into the small area between the houses.

"I saw some woman a few houses over with others with her, she wasn't part of the action but she was yelling something like 'find Marcus' I think she meant Marcus Eaton but I'm not sure" she looked at Zeke for the first time then saw his cut on his arm and hugged him.

"Thanks Shauna" he said and took off in the direction Shauna said ignoring the calls of his name from both of them he left behind.

As soon as he arrived he saw her standing there with two bodyguards behind her she looked powerful. Next thing he knew two people were being dragged towards her the smaller one of the two kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs it wasn't until they were knelt in front of the woman that Eric knew who the smaller one was and Eric's heart stopped, he was close enough to hear the woman in charge of the attack speak.

"Finally" She said "I have waited many years for this moment" She crouched down in front of the greying man "you put me through the worst years of my life" she stuck his face "you put our son through hell" she hit him again the other side "do you even regret it?" The man was about to say something but she cut him off "of course you don't" she leaned in "but don't worry by the time we're finished with you" she side glanced at one of the bodyguards "you will be" the she pulled him up by the scruff of his collar and threw him at the side of a house and of the the men took him away and Eric heard the closing of a car door before the woman walked towards the smaller woman on the ground.

"Evelyn" she spat at her, the woman, Evelyn, let out a laugh, a slightly cold laugh, a laugh that made a chill go up Eric's spine but also made his blood boil.

"Ohhh" she laughed in the knelt woman's face "I've been waiting a long time for this" she punched the side of her face and she moved her face with the fist and noticed him, she stared at him Eric's mouth was a gasp and next thing he knew he was charging towards the woman, Evelyn, gun firing, he was hit on the back of the head with something and he watched and they dragged her away also into the back of the car and drove off.

o.O.o

Eric woke up in the infirmary, with bandages on his legs and arm, he also had a headache, he reached up and winced, he then remembered everything that happened, he quickly got off the bed and left the room he ran into Max who dragged him back to his room.

"I can't stay here" he was yelling at the man before him "I have to go!" He started shaking his head "I have to go" Max put him on the bed "they took her I have to go! I have to save her!" Max looked worried.

"Who Eric? They took who?" He looked at Max and said simply.

"Lily"


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Another short chapter. Hope you like it.**

_Lily P.O.V_

They had driven for a while, as soon as they had got her into the car they put something over her head so she couldn't see where they were going. They'd been driving for awhile before the car stopped and she was dragged from the car, they walked for a bit, she could feel the heat of the sun and she knew they were inside when she couldn't feel it anymore and there was just cold darkness, they stopped and she could hear the clanging a clanking that could only be the unmistakable sound of a lift they were going down Lily could feel it in her gut. Once it stopped she was pushed forward after a little walk taking lefts and rights and finally she was shoved into a room a grunt and thud sounded next to her the sacks that were thrown over their heads fell off.

She looked round the room, it was a small room, tiled floor to ceiling and one simple door with a small window in it she crawled towards the wall and leant against it. She looked at the man that was also thrown into the room. Marcus Eaton. Evelyn had found him and she know that they'd never make it out of there, alive at least. She let out a sigh and thought back to the morning with Eric she had been so happy, but then it was all taken away because she couldn't bare the thought of him being out in the chaos, a tear rolled down her cheek thinking she'll never see him again.

She didn't know how long they'd been in the room before it opened and Evelyn walked in. "Come with me" she said looking at Marcus and then turned around and left. During the time she was alone she heard screaming sometimes followed with laughter. Marcus had been gone a while when he was thrown back into the room his face was bloody, there were cuts, ripped clothes but she couldn't look at him.

The rest of the day passed and she still didn't look at marcus, tiredness slowly too over and she took her jacket off and used it as a pillow and slept.

Most of the next day it was just Lily and Marcus. Finally Evelyn walked in the room she didn't say anything. Next Lily was picked up and dragged out the room she was taken to a room very similar to the one she was just in but this one had blood on the walls and a table and two chairs in the middle. She was placed into one of the seats.

"I think it's time we had a little chat" she tilted her head to the side "don't you think?"

o.O.o

_Eric P.O.V_

_He needed to find her. He had to find her._ _She was all he had! _After he'd been allowed to leave the infirmary he went straight to the control room basically shoved someone out of their chair and started going through the security tapes trying to find something, anything that would indicate where she'd gone. _He couldn't have lost her! Why did she go? Why did she leave the safety of the compound? _It had been a few hours and Eric was still in the control room he knew he should go home and rest his wounds but he couldn't because she was still missing.

Most people were working on the finding of Abnegation leader Marcus Eaton but Eric wasn't because he knew that wherever he was Lily would be there also and who knows what was happening to her, that didn't bare thinking about.

He was called into Max's office where he was sat behind his desk and Four was in one of the chairs the side closest to the door, Eric took the other seat.

"There's some information that needs to come to light" Max said then indicated to Four to start talking. He took a deep breath.

"Do you remember my name before initiation was over?" He asked Eric.

"Yeah" he said confused "Tobias"

"My full name is Tobias Eaton"


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Little bit of an insight into how Four and Lily know each other and why Evelyn wanted her. Enjoy.**

"_My full name is Tobias Eaton"_

_Eric P.O.V_

Eric punched him in the face and knocked him off the chair he was previously sat in he was just yelling at him, he didn't even know what he was saying until Max dragged him off and got him to calm down before Four, or Tobias could continue.

"So yeah Marcus is my father and Evelyn, the leader of the factionless, is my mother when I was younger, Evelyn faked her death with the help of the Abnegation elders to get away from my father" Eric went to question this but Max shot him a look and Four continued "my father was abusive" He looked down at his hands "he use to beat me for being insubordinate, or locked me in a small cupboard just because he felt like it, as well as other things" he looked back up "my mother left me when I wasn't very old, she left me alone and with him, I thought she was dead for so many years, then when I finished initiation she contacted me." He looked at Eric "I knew Lily when I was younger, both our parents being leadership is sort of goes with the territory, and as everyone knew Marcus had a son all leader meetings and gathering I had to be there, we became good friends, and her mother was born Abnegation so her and my father grew up together, as I understand it they even dated for a bit but when she transferred to Erudite he was heartbroken because he stayed but they still saw each other at the meetings and I don't think the spark truly left them, because at the gatherings they'd sometimes disappear for a while, but her mother would sometimes come back with bruises more and more as it went on, and I recognised the same marks that were on my mother as well as the same behaviour, and so was Lily, she slowly got distant with me and I don't fully know what happened. She still didn't talk about it when we both transferred here" and that was it, that was the end of his story, Eric was shocked they never make it look like they knew each other in initiation.

"What do we do with this? Would you possibly know where she is? Or what she's doing to her?" Eric got out, and stood out his chair.

"No I have no idea where she might be"

"Bullshit! You have to know! You said she contacted you! How did she do that and for you not to know where she was?!" His blood was beginning to boil! He needed to find her. Four stood up and stared at Eric anger in his eyes.

"I told you! I! Don't! Know!" He yelled and then left the room.

o.O.o

_Lily P.O.V_

"I understand you know my son" Evelyn started. Lily just looked at her lazily.

"So what if I do? We did go through initiation together and are in the same faction"

"Your mother, Sophie, was born Abnegation, and was with Marcus before she transferred to Erudite" she basically spat his name out "did you know they got back together after I was dead?" Lily nodded at the woman before her "I bet you didn't know what he did to her?" A look of knowing crossed her face and Evelyn leaned back in her chair and sighed a wicked grin on her face "so you do know, but you were always on his side thanks to your mother, and you'll never understand the pain he caused me over those years before I left" Lily shot her a side eye.

"But you left him" she muttered.

"What was that?" she leaned forward.

"You left him. He was young and you left him alone with that creature!" The words spitting out of her like venom, Evelyn looked taken aback "you think I don't know what he's capable of?!" She was full on yelling "I know full well! You think I did this-" She pulled her collar down to show a deep painful scar under her collar bone "- because I wanted to? That was all him because I had the decency to stand up to my mother when he paid us a visit and was hurting her with the blade that stuck me! I was in hospital for a week because of it! Or this-" she lifted the left side of her top to show a scar either side of her abdomen "when I refused to give him what he wanted this mark was where he had me pinned up against a wall with a kitchen knife through me and he tried to not only have his way but claim me!" She hated Evelyn so much in that moment that she'd missed the look of concern, horror and misjudgment on her face "again" she was still talking "hospital, a month, no investigations either, so yes I am well aware what he's capable of and you left him alone with him, you are not his mother!" She spat the words out at her with such disgust and she turned on her heels, she hadn't even realised at one point she'd stood up and she left the room.

She wasn't sent back to the room she was from but to a room that had a bed, a few moments later someone walked in the room, she didn't recognise them.

"Hi, I'm James, Evelyn asked me to give you this" he handed her a note and left.

_Hello, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know._

_Join me tomorrow in the same room then you can leave._

She put the note down, baffled and went tried to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Sorry it's been so long since an update, but uni deadlines have been in the way and been having writers block. Hope you like this chapter!**

_Eric P.O.V_

After the meeting with Max and Four had finished he noticed it was midnight, he wasn't going to find her at this time of night so he walked slowly back to his flat and fell on his bed, the smell of her hair still on the pillow, he fell asleep holding the pillow, wishing she was there.

Eric woke up early the next morning and headed straight to Max's office and walked straight in without knocking, Max was sat behind his desk in the same clothes as the day before his hair a little messy, and 4 empty mugs on his desk. "No, there's no news" he said without looking up at him, Eric turned around and left, he went back to his flat changed clothes picked up a gun that was in his flat and left, he needed to find her, she needed to come home.

He spent most of the day walking around the Abnegation section, specifically where she was taken trying to find something, anything that would lead him to her.

After searching for the entire day, missing breakfast and lunch he needed to head back, back to the compound. He'd just got back when all hell broke loose. "They've found them" "near Candor" "we gotta go" he only heard fragments of conversations as everyone was running all over the place, Max ran up to him.

"Eric!" He all but yelled "they've found her, you need to go!" Then he pushed him out the door he had just come in from.

o.O.o

_Lily P.O.V_

After she'd woken up and stretched the man from the the previous night came in the room "come with me" he said and turned around and left, Lily followed a few moments later, she found herself in the blood covered room when she told Evelyn the truth last night. Evelyn was sat at the table with some food, not much, just some toast and jams and marmalades, she gestured at the food and Lily sat down.

"Sorry" Evelyn said and Lily took some bread, she shrugged at the attempted apology "I didn't know" she tried again.

"How could you?" Lily finally said "no one does" she looked at her, Evelyn looked shocked, and questioning "no" she said "no he doesn't, I didn't even tell him when we initiated" Lily went back to eating her toast and orange marmalade, they then sat there in silence, both eating before the food was taken away and a seat was placed next to Evelyn for Lily to sit.

Lily didn't know what was going on, until a bloody Marcus was thrown into the room. He looked up and saw the women sat at the table, Evelyn leaning forward with her fingers linked and in front of her on the table and Lily was leant back with crossed arm. He seemed scared by the scene in the dimly lit room, he started to scramble back, muttering something that Lily couldn't make out. It wasn't until he made it to the door and started hitting it screaming to be let out that a Factionless guard came into the room picked him up and dragged him to the seat Lily had previously been sat in for breakfast.

He was still muttering something under his breath when Evelyn put a knife in between his fingers that Lily didn't know she had been holding, Lily looked at Evelyn with shock. Evelyn ignored her and got right into Marcus' face. "Do you feel anything?" she asked in a low quiet voice, a voice that made a shiver go up Lily's spine "do you regret? Driving people away until there's nothing left? Hurting those that cared for you? I believe you are exactly where you need to be, deep in a hole, when no one will remember you, and no one will care if you did any good, because they will only see the worst."

The day carried on like that with the occasional break for Lily to be taken out the room and Evelyn did some revenge that Lily wasn't allowed to witness this involved a lot of screaming. The day seemed to drag until Lily was brought into the room once more. Marcus had more cuts and scrapes on his face and plenty more rips in his clothes, as soon as Lily walked in Evelyn indicated the seat next to her and Lily sat down.

"Now then" she began "have you learnt anything in your time here so far?" Marcus didn't say anything he just nodded, Evelyn struck him round the face "sorry what was that?" she asked.

"Yes" he spat at her getting blood on her face, she wiped it off onto a already bloody cloth.

"Good" was all she said as she stood up and left the room, a look of panic was across Lily's face but as soon as Marcus looked up at her, it was gone, a look of defiance was to be needed when facing Marcus.

"Did you ever care for my mother?" she stated plainly.

"Yes" he coughed.

"Then if you cared for her, why beat her within a inch of her life and attack her" She shot him a look "and me" she added.

"Because you were an ungrateful brat who needed to be shown some matters and how to treat your betters!" he looked mad yelling at her, blood dripping from his mouth.

"But what about my mother?" she was also yelling now.

"She'd let the faction she chose change her! She wasn't the person I knew all those years ago she changed after you!" this was all it took, that last bit of control gone, that last thing keeping her back, snapped and she punched him right across the face, he picked him up and shoved him into the wall, he simply laughed in her face. She was screaming, yelling, punching, hitting him, getting all her frustrations and hatred of the man out, but he had found the knife from earlier and stabbed Lily in the side of her right knee, another one to add to the scars the man had caused.

She was taken out the room and bandaged up, then she was allowed to leave, this meant, bag over the head and in the car that took her to where she had been for the past 2 days, they drove for less time than when they arrived. She got out the car took the bag off and looked around at where she was, she recognised the buildings immediately, she was in the Candor section ignoring the searing pain in her leg she started walking towards the Dauntless compound, passing security cameras on the way, out of hope.

She'd been walking for a while before she heard it, people yelling in the distance, then she saw them a crowd of people, dauntless, all with their guns ready, and in the front, who stopped when they saw her, Eric, he lowered his gun and ran at her giving her the biggest hug, still ignoring the pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. Sorry it's taken so long to upload this next chapter, I will try and get on a schedule again.**

_Eric P.O.V_

He was in charge of the finding of Lily now they knew where she was, he had people searching from where she was first spotted on the security cameras to the Dauntless Compound in the hopes that someone would find her, Eric hoped it would be him. After searching for a while, he saw someone in the distance, he stopped as soon as he knew who it was, he lowered his gun and just ran, hugging her never wanting to let her go.

After they got her back to the compound, they took her straight to the infirmary. Eric didn't leave her side once, through everything, even when Max wanted to talk to her alone he refused and Lily just gripped his hand, not wanting him to leave either. Max just sighed at the sight.

"Lily" he said sitting in the other seat in the room "we need to talk about what happened. As far as anyone knows you and Marcus Eaton" Eric became very still and the mention of his name, Lily looked pissed off "were taken in the middle of the chaos at Abnegation, we would like to know why, where you were taken and what happened to you during the time you were missing." He finished, leant back in his seat and waited, Eric looked at Lily expectantly, she looked at him and she looked scared, she took a deep breath and was about to start when Zeke bust through the door.

"Very sorry, sir" He said looking round the room for Max. Max stood from his seat and turned to face Zeke.

"What is it?" he asked bluntly.

"It's Marcus, sir. They've found him" He looked at Eric and back to Max "or at least his body" Lily heaved a big sigh and looked slightly happy and the news, Eric gave her a quizzical look but she only held his hand tighter and shook her head.

"Stay here" Max said to Eric before he left. He looked back at Lily and kissed her forehead.

"I was so scared" he whispered their foreheads touching "why did you leave? Why didn't you stay in the compound where it was safe?" Lily closed her eyes before speaking.

"Because you'd gone, you were going out there and what kind of person, leader, would I be if I let them all go and I stayed behind, knowing I was safe but people were out there putting their lives in danger and I couldn't just stay behind" she opened her eyes "I couldn't let you go and not knowing when or even if you'd be coming back and I might have had a chance to stop it"

She left because of him, he couldn't believe it, she risked everything for him, and who knew what had happened after she'd been taken.

"Lily" he sat on the bed, holding her hand with both of his looking into her eyes concern all over his face "What happened? Why were you taken?"

"Four knows the beginning of how I know the Eatons" she started Eric nodded thinking back to the conversation in Max's office "well there are somethings that he doesn't know" she stopped trying to sit up and looked very serious "that he can never know" Eric nodded again "our parents were together before she transferred to Erudite that causing the end of their relationship, while in their own factions, my mother fell in love with my father and Four's fell in love with Evelyn, as the years went on, they both became leaders in their own factions, but then when my father was killed in a random Factionless attack and Evelyn was already dead, our parents became close again, due to the meeting and gatherings" she took a deep sigh and looked at their hands "one day I noticed my mother was wearing more covering clothes, longer dressed, and sleeves, similar to what she would have grown up with, I didn't fully understand why, until one weekend where I came home early from the library and I heard yelling and screaming from the kitchen I ran in and found my mother on the kitchen floor and Marcus over her with a knife, and I tried to get him to stop, to get him away from my mother and out the house but-" she stopped and looked at him and revealed the scar he had seen below her collarbone "-next thing I knew I heard the knife clatter to the floor same with me and my mum holding me and rocking me telling me I was going to be okay" she let go of her shirt and held the side of his face "I woke up in hospital a few days later, with no indication to an inquiry"

She clearly didn't want to say anymore and she looked tired and she went to lie back down, Eric kissed her forehead and was about to leave the room.

"Stay" she whispered "please" she moved to one side of the small bed and Eric got on the other side holding her and never wanting to let her go.

_Lily P.O.V_

After the long few days she's had, some sleep was welcomed, she had told Eric one story about the man that terrorised her at night and now they had found a body, she never had to see him again, she didn't have to live in the fear of maybe seeing him. She didn't want Eric to leave, she was so grateful he was now next to her holding her, keeping her from disappearing back to what had happened.


End file.
